In order to dispose of waste water in passenger aircraft, it is common practice to utilize vacuum waste water systems, in which fecal matter is transported through pipelines from a toilet bowl to a waste water collection tank with the aid of an air current. While the aircraft is in-flight, the air current results from the differential pressure between the outside air and the cabin air. After the aircraft lands on the ground, the thusly collected waste water can be disposed of through a drainage connection piece.
As a rule, waste water collection tanks consist of one or more separate receptacles that are rigidly mounted to the aircraft structure in the pressure zone of the cabin, particularly in the cargo area. Due to the size of the waste water collection tanks, they already need to be installed during the structural and equipment assembly of an aircraft that is therefore significantly prolonged. Due to the early installation of the waste water collection tanks during the structural and equipment assembly, they impair the additional assembly in the interior of the aircraft during this assembly step as well as the ensuing steps. Furthermore, the mounting of the waste water collection tank on the aircraft structure results in additional weight in the form of mounting elements for the waste water collection tanks and in the form of additional structural reinforcements for safely transferring the weight of the tanks into the structure of the aircraft such that the overall weight of the aircraft is undesirably increased.